


The Warning

by zeldadestry



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Community: 100_women, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you trust me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 79, "Red", for 100_women fanfic challenge

"Do you trust me?"

Nikita's standing right behind Alex, her voice soft but demanding. She's got one arm around Alex's waist and her other forearm pressed against Alex's throat and Alex's heart is hammering for physical reasons far beyond the sparring. You're holding me, Alex thinks, you're holding me like you never want to let me go. She wriggles, tries to turn around in Nikita's grip. I want to see you. I want to see what your face looks like when you're holding me.

She can hear Nikita's breathing. It's slower than her own, it's deliberately slow, as though Nikita's trying to will her body calm. Nikita has the strongest will of anyone Alex has ever known.

Nikita's hug tightens. When she speaks again, her lips brush the curve of Alex's ear and Alex feels a shiver all the way down her body, down into her freaking toes. "I asked you a question. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Alex exhales.

"I could kill you, right now, you understand that?"

"You wouldn't."

"I could." Nikita lets go and Alex immediately spins around but Nikita's face is a mask. There is no warmth there, no affection. Alex swallows, turns her face aside.

The blow takes her completely by surprise. Nikita knocks her down to the floor, throws her body on top of Alex, pinning her to the ground. Alex struggles beneath her and then Nikita's got a hand over her face, clamping down over her mouth and nose. She can't even breathe to scream. She tries to open her mouth, tries to bite the hand that's attacking her, but the hand's grip over her jaw is too strong. Tears spring to her eyes, the panic of being immobile, drowning without oxygen. It's over as quickly as it started. Nikita releases her and leaps to her own feet, graceful and beautiful in everything she does. The mask is gone. Alex struggles up on an elbow, gasping in her breaths. "Jesus Christ," she swears.

"You are about to enter a place," Nikita says, moving towards the window, "where everyone you meet, everyone, is planning to kill another human being or already has. Do you understand? Every single person you meet in Division is a danger to you." She touches her fingertips to the sill, looks down onto the city below them. "I was in Division. I killed people." Her head bows for just a moment and then she raises it again. "Never forget that."

"So what?" Alex says, struggling to her feet. Shit, she's still seeing stars. "This is your way of proving to me I can't trust you? If I can't trust you then I can't trust anyone."

Nikita turns around and walks back towards Alex. She's smiling, she's brushing her fingers over Alex's cheek and Alex's lips part. "Smart girl," she says. "I think we've finished your lesson for today."


End file.
